Lesson in the Ancient Arts
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby teaches Connor how to kickbox, but the lesson takes an interesting turn...


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Been a little while since I wrote Abby/Connor smutty porn, hope you enjoy ... please leave reviews, it feeds the muse!**

* * *

One of the many things Connor admired about Abby was her determination to try and keep some semblance of normality whilst they were stranded in the Cretaceous. Every morning; just like she did back home, she would undergo a strict exercise regime. She said it kept her mind and body focussed. Connor wasn't sure about her mind, but he was certainly enjoying focussing on her body right now.

Her routine consisted of warm ups and stretches, followed by several minutes of some kind of aerobic activity – usually kickboxing with an improvised punchbag she had hung from a nearby tree – and then finished with some yoga or Tai-Chi to wind down. Connor has just spent the last twenty minutes enjoying watching Abby pound kick after kick into the punchbag, working up a sweat. She had stripped down to her vest top and her knickers to allow freedom of movement; which made Connor wonder if she realised he was watching her.

He was disappointed when she pulled her jeans back on and made her way towards the waterfall to 'shower', but relieved at the same time. It meant he had a few minutes to deal with a sudden rush of blood to a certain part of his anatomy before she returned. This was his morning ritual; disappearing behind the cave to have a secret wank and then scurrying back inside to pretend he was only just waking up. If Abby suspected anything, she didn't let on.

He began poking around the dying embers of the fire they had lit last night, and then eyed Abby's punchbag swinging from the tree. She'd fashioned it from her rucksack; filling it with soil and then suspending it from the branch that overhung their camp. Connor made a playful swing at it with his fist, and then tried a kick. "Owww!" he yelped, realising it wasn't quite as easy as Abby made it look. How on earth did she get her leg up that high; and not just once but several times in rapid succession?

"You're doing it all wrong!" Abby laughed as she emerged from the forest, her hair dripping wet and her nose pink from the cold. "The movement has to come from both your knee and your hip." He tried again, but he felt like an old man in comparison to Abby. "You really should get more exercise, Connor." Abby said, drying her hair with her sweater.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Connor said indignantly. He glanced down and patted his stomach. If anything, he had become too thin whilst he'd been here. He'd had to tighten the belt on his jeans just to stop them sliding down.

"No, but I do think you should be building up your muscles and your stamina. We need to keep as fit as possible out here. One day we might have to run to escape a predator, and if you're too weak..." Abby shook her head and Connor swallowed nervously. He really did not want to think about the consequences of not being fit enough to run away. "Maybe you should join me in the mornings? I wouldn't expect you to keep up with me, but I could take you through some basics – might do you good to know a bit of kick boxing too, I've seen you trying to fight!" Abby laughed.

Connor wasn't sure that joining Abby for her morning exercises was a good idea. He wouldn't be able to keep his 'admiration' secret for long if he had to be in close proximity to her. "I don't know." He muttered.

"Come on, why don't I show you now?" Abby said, taking his hand . "Just a couple of basic kicks even you could manage."

Before he could protest, Abby was preparing herself. She stood side on to the punchbag, raised her right leg bent at the knee then flicked it out; landing her foot square on the punchbag. Connor couldn't help but smile. He'd seen her take down a soldier almost twice her size with that manoeuvre. "That one is pretty useful in combat." Abby said, almost as if she'd read his mind. "Try it."

Connor sighed. He copied her stance and struck out, promptly losing his balance and almost falling over. She was behind him straight away, steadying him. "Your balance is all wrong." She said. Her hands were on his hips and she was pressed against him, trying to make him straighten up.

"_Oh crap! Now I'm in trouble!"_ Connor thought to himself. That familiar fluttering in his groin could only mean one thing, and if she kept this up much longer he was going find himself in a highly embarrassing situation. She was trying to demonstrate how he should be twisting his lower body as he swung out his kick, but he couldn't think straight.

"Connor, are you listening to me?" Abby was saying. She had moved round to face him now. Connor felt himself redden.

"This isn't me, Abs. I'd rather take my chances with a gun." He muttered, hoping she'd leave him alone now.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have any guns out here – and given your track record with them, you really should learn an alternative. People have been using martial arts as defence for centuries, there has to be something in them or the practise would have just died out."

Connor rolled his eyes. When Abby got a bee in her bonnet about something, she was hard to argue against. "Maybe we could do this another time. I'm not really..." Connor said. He stopped when he realised where Abby was looking. She had a slight smirk on her face, making him feel a little uncomfortable. "What?" he said.

"Well, at least now I know why you weren't paying full attention." She said. Her voice has changed, it was softer. "Typical bloody man! One track mind." Connor felt himself go even redder and he closed his eyes; willing his erection to just disappear. "We won't get anything done whilst your mind is in your pants." Abby was saying.

It was then that he realised she was unfastening his belt. "Abby?" he whimpered. What the hell was she doing? His heart was pounding hard and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"We need to deal with your little problem before we can carry on with the lesson." She was saying, now unfastening the zipper on his jeans. Connor tried to say something, but his mouth just opened and closed like a goldfish. Abby dropped to her knees and eased his erection out of his boxers. "OK, so maybe it's not such a little problem!" she laughed. Before Connor could respond, she had taken his cock into her mouth.

"Jeez, Abby!" Connor gasped out. He slammed his eyes shut, listening to her soft moans as her lips slid up and down his length. He felt his hips twitch and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. "Please, not yet!" he murmured to himself. He didn't want this moment to end. Her tongue was swirling around as she sucked him, her hand cupping and caressing his balls. He grabbed a handful of her hair as he finally released; letting out a loud groan as he felt Abby's hands grasp his hips to steady both herself and him. She softly moaned as she continued to lick and suck him until he was spent.

She stood up and dusted down her jeans before gazing up at Connor through half opened eyes. "Should've sorted you out ages ago." she whispered. "I've seen you watching me in the mornings." Connor couldn't do anything, other than stare into the pale blue of her eyes. So she did know after all... how long had she known? Was that when she'd started to strip off down to her underwear? Was she deliberately teasing him? "Do you think we can carry on with the lesson now eh?" she finally said.

Connor nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to. He fastened his jeans back up and tried to compose himself, but his brain had turned to mush. Abby was going on again about balance and using your hips, but he wasn't taking any of it in. She was stood in front of him, with her back to him this time. He was grateful she wasn't looking at him because all he could think of was what had just happened.

"If you put your hands on my hips, you'll be able to feel what to do." She was saying. Connor couldn't quite believe he was hearing correctly – after what she'd just done to stop him from being distracted, she was now inviting him to touch her! He did as he was told, and as his hands made contact with her, he could've sworn he heard her breath hitch slightly. He edged closer, pressing himself against her. There was no mistaking it; her breathing had quickened.

From somewhere inside, Connor found his confidence. If she knew he watched her, he could say something about it. "What I'd like to learn is how to do those really high kicks you do."

She wriggled slightly, pushing herself against him. He could feel himself getting aroused again, and he knew she would be able to feel it pressed against the small of her back. "I can't really do them in my jeans." She was saying. "Too restricting."

"Take them off then." Connor said. He thought for a fleeting second that he'd pushed it too far, but then she began to peel off her jeans right in front of him. Connor thought his heart was going to burst through his chest because it was beating so hard and fast. She pressed against him again and he placed his hands back on her waist and hips.

"That's it." She whispered. "I want you to feel every muscle as I move."

"Every muscle?" Connor said, his voice reduced to a husky growl because his throat felt so dry and tight.

"Every muscle, Connor." she replied. She adjusted her body position ready to demonstrate the high kick. Connor hoped he'd read the situation correctly and moved his right hand around and slid his fingers under the waistband of her knickers. He was either about to get a slap around the face or all his dreams come true. "Every muscle." she repeated, sighing and leaning into him. He slid his hand further down, pausing momentarily at her slick entrance before sliding a finger inside her.

Abby leaned back, pressing her body against Connor's and turning her head to look at him. "Abby, I..." Connor began.

"Ssh!" she said, reaching around to stroke his hair. "Just kiss me!"

Connor obliged, his lips crushing against Abby's. He felt her tongue trail against his bottom lip, then push into his mouth tangling with his. She swallowed his groans of pleasure; matching them with her own soft sighs and grinding herself against his thrusting fingers.

Connor's head was spinning. He'd fantasised about being in this position with Abby for so long it almost didn't seem real. It was him making her sigh, just with his fingers and that made his stomach flip repeatedly. Did he dare to think she'd allow this to go further? Withdrawing his fingers, he made Abby turn to face him; questioning her with his eyes. His question was answered by her taking his hand and leading him towards their cave.

They slowly removed their clothing in silence, each watching the other; drinking in the sight of soft, naked flesh before them. Connor began to feel afraid that this was all going to end, so he decided he needed to do this now before she changed her mind or he lost his nerve. Pushing Abby against the hard wall of the cave, he dropped to his knees and parted her thighs. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingers as he trailed his fingers from her stomach to her inner thigh, then slid two inside her wet core again. "Connor!" She whimpered, grabbing the back of his head and urging him towards her. His tongue circled her sensitive clit before he nipped it softly with his teeth. He felt Abby writhe beneath him, repeating his name between gasps of pleasure. It was like music to Connor's ears.

"I want you." Abby suddenly demanded, finding her voice.

"What happened to the kick boxing lesson?" Connor chuckled, standing up.

"The art of making love for pure pleasure has been around considerably longer than the martial arts, I believe." Abby said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I think this should take priority."

"I see." Connor said with a grin. "Can't argue with that!" He pushed Abby against the wall again, crushing her lips in another passionate kiss as he slid into her. Abby wrapped herself around his body, urging him deeper into her. She prepared herself for hard thrusts, but he began with slow, gentle movements, caressing her body.

Connor felt tears prickling his eyes; the intensity of the moment proving almost too much for him. He had wanted... needed... this for so long, and now it was finally happening.

"Just a little harder, Connor... I'm almost there!" Abby gasped, digging her fingertips into the soft flesh of his backside. He completely unsheathed himself then pushed back inside her, calling out her name. He was close too, but was determined to hold back until Abby was right on the edge. He increased his pace, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks now. Abby wiped his face with her thumb and kissed him softly, blinking away her own tears.

"Abby, I can't ..." Connor said, feeling his hips begin to buck. It would only be a matter of seconds before he exploded. Abby's hips writhed and she buried her head into his shoulder as Connor's body tensed and he cried out her name loudly. She came moments after he did, sobbing hard and stroking his hair as he thrust into her a few more times then slumped exhausted against her.

They both remained tangled together for several moments, almost afraid to break off the union. It was Connor that came back to reality first, easing himself away and collapsing onto his back on the floor of the cave. Abby followed him, resting her head on his chest and circling her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a happy, contented sigh.

"Everything OK, Connor?" Abby whispered.

"Mm." Connor replied. It was more than OK as far as he was concerned. After a few more minutes, he said, "So, when's my next Kickboxing lesson? I enjoyed this one."

Abby laughed and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Whenever you're ready, Connor."


End file.
